<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【APH | 露米】Christmas Gift by batou_orz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28910553">【APH | 露米】Christmas Gift</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/batou_orz/pseuds/batou_orz'>batou_orz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:27:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,644</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28910553</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/batou_orz/pseuds/batou_orz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>一个圣诞节恶作剧所造成的意外，两个本不应该相遇的人。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>America &amp; Russia (Hetalia), America/Russia (Hetalia), England &amp; France (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【APH | 露米】Christmas Gift</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>这里的礼物用的是Gift一词，英文词义是礼物，而德文是毒药。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>临近圣诞节，本该是个令人高兴的日子，亚瑟却有些苦恼。<br/>
他们好不容易拿到了一直以来潜逃在外的疑犯A的线索，但是此时局里却出现了个问题——局里并没有合适的打色情电话的人选。<br/>
为此他一直愁眉苦脸，有次喝酒说起来这事，同僚弗朗西斯和他说可以问问阿尔弗雷德，反正只是打一个电话，他或许可能是个合适的人选。<br/>
“可他只是个孩子！”<br/>
“那不是正好合适了吗？你们就是需要能够扮演’孩子’这个角色的人。”<br/>
“但我无法确定会不会把阿尔弗雷德卷进这件事里。”<br/>
“不用担心，会有人协助他。”弗朗西斯想了想。“甚至可能在他接起电话的时候就把他解决了。”<br/>
“…等下。”亚瑟突然意识到弗朗西斯所说的那个人“可他不是……”</p><p>后来亚瑟去问了阿尔弗雷德的意见，阿尔弗雷德表示同意并提出不想被监听内容的要求后便解决了。介于这个原因，阿尔弗雷德在这个圣诞假期租了一间房子来完成任务。同时，为了保证任务不受影响，今晚他直接开启了免打扰模式。<br/>
一切都已经准备就绪，他看了一眼时间，做了个深呼吸才拿起电话，拨过去的时候却立刻被挂断了。<br/>
难道是被发现了？阿尔弗雷德此时第一反应在想自己是不是被暴露了，可又想着明明自己还什么都还没做，对方应该还没发现自己才是。<br/>
他不死心，继续打电话，响了大五分钟才有人接起来。<br/>
“喂？是谁？”<br/>
若不是再三核对过电话，阿尔弗雷德此时在想自己是不是打错电话了，又转念一想，又觉得可能想要借打错电话的名义来假装自己只是个普通电话。<br/>
“你好，我听我朋友说这个热线可以提供一些特殊服务，所以就…试了下，没想到真的可以接通。”<br/>
亚瑟和自己说的是“尽量让自己听起来像充满好奇心的高中生”。虽说他已经步入大学，但假扮前几年的自己应该没问题。<br/>
对面突然沉默，搞的他甚至都不敢呼吸，生怕对方听出自己是假扮的高中生。而后对方开口了，用的是变声器的声音。<br/>
“看来你朋友对我很满意呢，可以把他的名字告诉我吗？”<br/>
这怎么还要问人名字？阿尔弗雷德紧急想名字，他试图思考有没有以前一起上学同学名字可以作为参考，不知道为什么，脑海里浮现突然浮现出大卫的雕像。<br/>
“他的名字叫大卫，你对这个名字有印象吗？”<br/>
“哎呀，那得让我想想，我似乎接待过好几位大卫呢…”此时阿尔弗雷德祈祷不会露馅。“那么亲爱的，你叫什么名字？”<br/>
“Al…exander*”他内心松了口气，差点把自己名字说出去了。不知为何，他感觉到对方似乎在笑。<br/>
“好的，那么亚历山大是想要我怎么教你进行自慰呢——还是想要在你自慰的时候单纯聊天？”<br/>
“聊天就好。”说不定可以套出更多东西，阿尔弗雷德如此想着，而且他需要干的只有一件事——尽可能拖延时间。<br/>
他们聊了一些事情，但大多都与阿尔弗雷德的生活相关，有两次阿尔弗雷德试图从对方那里知道点什么，对方都只说一句话。<br/>
“秘密能够使女人更有女人味，所以不能告诉你哦，小朋友。”<br/>
你明明是男的。但这句话他没办法说出口，他正在想着接下来该说些什么来拖延时间的时候，对方突然说了一句。<br/>
“聊天时间似乎有点长了，如果我没有给你提供应有的服务，那么我该挂电话结束服务了。”<br/>
不，不能让他在这里挂了电话。要向对方撒娇吗？不，对方向自己撒娇还差不多，还有为什么第一反应会是想到这不该想到的办法？<br/>
他决定试试和对方谈谈。<br/>
“稍等一下！”他尽可能让自己的语气没有那么生硬，“我…我想听着你的声音……”阿尔弗雷德闭了眼，脑海里试图忘却对方的真实身份这件事。“自慰…”<br/>
“可以哦。那么亚历山大，请把我当成喜欢的女孩子来进行就好。”<br/>
“我……抱歉，我是gay，喜欢男性。”反正怎样都很出戏，阿尔弗雷德决定撒谎，何况阿尔弗雷德也确实想不到什么合适的对象。“所以可以让我听听…你的声音吗？”<br/>
对方沉默了会，“…稍等。”<br/>
哎？这就答应了吗，阿尔弗雷德还在疑惑中的时候，对方挂了电话。<br/>
这…这算失败了吧，阿尔弗雷德拿起手机想和亚瑟说这件事的时候才想起自己开启了免打扰，刚关上就收到亚瑟和弗朗西斯发来的信息。但弗朗西斯还额外说了一句，“我有个朋友有点事情，今晚暂时没地方住，可以去你那里待着吗？”<br/>
“没问题，反正我也一个人，多一个人一块过平安夜也好。”他回复弗朗西斯“圣诞快乐。”<br/>
“那行，我让他等会儿去你那儿。”<br/>
此时门铃响起，阿尔弗雷德起身开门看到个男人。男人比自己要高些，一头奶白金的头发有着少见的紫色瞳孔，标志性的大鼻子让阿尔弗雷德推断这是个俄罗斯人。<br/>
“嘿，圣诞快乐啊老兄。”阿尔弗雷德向着对方笑了笑，刚准备帮忙锁门的时候，对方突然说了一句话把他吓了一跳。<br/>
“圣诞快乐，亚历山大。”<br/>
此时阿尔弗雷德转头看向他，第一反应是亚瑟他们肯定抓错人了，真正的犯人就在自己身边？！<br/>
刚在想要怎么样才能让对方无法行动的时候，对方又继续说话。<br/>
“犯人已经被抓起来了，弗朗西斯让我参与了抓捕行动。”对方先举起自己双手表明自己没有伤害他的意思。“因为我的身份比较特殊，所以无法带警察证。”<br/>
“那你是怎么知道…？”<br/>
“哦，接电话的那个人是我，一开始打电话过来的人，也是你吧？”对方仍然举起双手，试图让阿尔弗雷德相信自己“我当时在追踪他，他本来是想接电话，结果自己按错键了就挂断了。你要不相信的话可以给弗朗打个电话确认我的身份。”<br/>
“不用了，我相信你。”阿尔弗雷德放下警戒将门锁好“说真的，刚听到那个名字我被你吓了一跳，以及我不叫亚历山大，因为不知道是你就没给真名。”<br/>
“抱歉，因为我追踪电话来源的时候发现和弗朗西斯给我的地址一样，所以就想过来说说。”<br/>
“我叫阿尔弗雷德，叫我阿尔弗就行。”阿尔弗雷德看着他“虽然感觉这样没什么隐私，但你们也是为了保护公民，这种事可不能让大众知道。”<br/>
“我叫伊万。”伊万向他靠近，朝他笑了笑“但我来这里的原因并不只有这个。”</p><p>阿尔弗雷德此时后悔让他进来，早知道这样，就不该说自己是gay并且想听着他的声音自慰。<br/>
此时伊万摸着他的阴囊并舔了舔他的耳朵，阿尔弗雷德此时脸红的不行，他并不是不舒服，而是总觉得这样太羞耻了。<br/>
“呜…不要，好难受…”<br/>
他试图去剥开伊万的手，对方却在他耳边说着“我可是在完成你的要求哦？要阻止我的话说不定会发生什么不该发生的意外。”<br/>
“哈…为了拖延时间才说的话，你也不是不知道…”<br/>
“你把这个当作是给你的奖励也不是不可以。”<br/>
也太恶劣了，这明明就是个恶作剧吧！阿尔弗雷德此时还在喘气，看着伊万大且灵巧的手往阴茎头那边游动。<br/>
“等下……哈啊”此时阿尔弗雷德被伊万怀抱在怀里，头脑有些发胀，上身衣服还在，下身一览无遗。伊万用手指堵住了小口并摩擦着阴茎口周围的皮肤，这让阿尔弗雷德更加难受。<br/>
“快点放手啊，伊万…我快不行了。”阿尔弗雷德恳求自己身后的男人试图让他方舟，但男人并不为所动。<br/>
“你可以的，阿尔弗，想要成为警察的话得先有一定忍耐力和持久力。你还年轻，不能那么快就放弃哦。”<br/>
这种时候还考虑这些？他疯了吧？阿尔弗雷德此时满脑子只想着怎么样才能让伊万放手，而伊万只是慢悠悠的说着话。<br/>
“你说，如果朝着它吹上一口气会不会忍不住呢？”<br/>
“不行…我现在已经不行了…”阿尔弗雷德再次恳求他，还带了些哭腔“求求你，让我射…”<br/>
精液在伊万放手的时候迸发，并弄了伊万一手。<br/>
“要来尝尝自己的味道吗？” “才不要！”<br/>
阿尔弗雷德有些不高兴的看着他，但总觉得自己还没有得到满足，而且只有自己被这样对待很不公平，应该也让伊万尝尝自己被搞的滋味。<br/>
他打算先躺一小会，却被伊万翻了个身。阿尔弗雷德还没有反省过来发生了什么，转了个头发现伊万似乎在拿什么东西在涂手，然后按住了他的屁股。<br/>
“一开始有点不舒服，忍忍就好了。”伊万摸了摸他的屁股，将手指往里头伸，<br/>
“等下！我不是gay！”阿尔弗雷德反应过来接下来要干什么并试图抵抗，但是伊万的手指已经往肛门那边伸过去了。<br/>
“嗯，所以只是来给你做个前列腺按摩罢了。”伊万仍然保持着微笑，“建议不要乱动哦，划伤了我可不会治。”<br/>
所以为什么这个人可以若无其事的…<br/>
想是这样想，但阿尔弗雷德确实不敢乱动，就怕伊万不小心划一下就见血发炎。一想到这里他甚至有些紧张。<br/>
“放松一些，不乱动的话我不会伤到你，而且前列腺按摩也能预防一些疾病。”<br/>
如果只是闲聊的话，阿尔弗雷德会愣住，但也有可能相信他，而现在他只想着怎么让伊万的手远离自己的屁股——虽然刚才的确是因为这双手发泄了欲望。<br/>
“那你为什么不给自己弄啊，操！”异物侵入自己的后穴让阿尔弗雷德有些不太舒服。<br/>
“因为我也没办法给自己弄啊。”伊万说着“你应该是第一次经历？太紧张的话会很不舒服哦，还是说，你害怕了？”<br/>
“…比起直面死亡，这种算什么！我才不怕这个…呃！”他突然感觉到伊万似乎摸到了什么东西，虽然能感觉到异物，但有种从未体验过的感觉上来了。<br/>
看到他的反应，伊万又加了一根手指进去。<br/>
“虽然有点辛苦，看来我找对地方了。”<br/>
“呜……好难受……好奇怪……”阿尔弗雷德此时恨不得把脸直接埋进枕头里，希望这一切都没有发生过，虽然他不否认前列腺刺激确实让他感觉到兴奋。<br/>
随着伊万动作的进行，他很难说出一句完整的话，只能发出一些嗯嗯啊啊的声音，他本来想找点什么塞进嘴里，却发现枕头被子那些早就在地板上面了。<br/>
“想要找什么呢？”<br/>
伊万准备想把他翻身时，他的眼角还留着眼泪。<br/>
“这样看起来，我似乎在侵犯未成年人呢。”<br/>
“我明明…成年…哈啊…”<br/>
“现在先别说话，还有不要克制住自己的欲望比较好哦，虽然你怎么做看上去都很可爱就是了。”<br/>
此时被快感占据的阿尔弗雷德的没听到后半句，甚至感觉自己已经无法转动脑袋了，他随性什么都不想，任由自己的身体去感受这种感觉。<br/>
最后他射了出去，没过多久失去了意识。</p><p>伊万在弄阿尔弗雷德的时候，三番五次很想吻他，一开始见到这个小家伙的时候，他就已经被那双眼睛迷住了。<br/>
但他也清楚，今晚之后两人估计很少会有联系，因为两个人所走的道路根本不一样，他要追查的案子要危险的多。<br/>
其实在阿尔弗雷德打电话过来的时候，事情就已经差不对解决了，而他之所以接起那个电话也是恶作剧心理，并想着这个理由来见见弗朗西斯一直都再说的阿尔弗雷德。<br/>
无可救药，但他对阿尔弗雷德确实是一见钟情。<br/>
珍惜今晚，以后就见不到了。<br/>
伊万想着这件事又看了一阵子阿尔弗雷德，才进了厕所。</p><p>伊万从厕所出来的时候，阿尔弗雷德站在窗户前看着外头，一瞬间让伊万联想到等着圣诞老人的小孩。<br/>
“怎么了？”<br/>
“没什么，我只是突然在想在这里能不能听到钟声。”阿尔弗雷德回过头来看着他“不知道为什么，今年突然很想听听教堂的钟声，明明我自己不算是教徒来着。”<br/>
“我路过的时候似乎看到这附近有个教堂，要不要去看看？”伊万看了眼手机“还有半小时，平安夜就要过去了。”<br/>
然后两个人把衣服穿上就去了教堂，期间两个人并没有过交流，一言不发。<br/>
“你不担心我会带你去教堂以外的地方吗？”伊万先开了口。<br/>
“为什么会担心这个？你要是想绑架我的话，现在也不会放任我这样随便走了。”阿尔弗雷德还摸了下自己的羽绒衣口袋“况且我还带着手机呢。”他顿了一下，突然反应过来了什么。“……你是不是真的把我当小孩子了啊？”<br/>
“毕竟你不戴眼镜的话看起来就像个中学生。”<br/>
“我已经成年了！”他又说了一次“你刚才做的那些事情我其实有印象…但我并不反感。”<br/>
伊万这时候回过头看着他，心想这孩子还有点傻，但也挺可爱的。<br/>
“而且我醒来的时候没感觉到下体不舒服，但路过了下厕所，你在厕所…是在手冲？”此时他越说越小声，但伊万能听得见他说的内容。<br/>
“…我们走快点，应该快到教堂了。”<br/>
他一时间不知道怎么回答阿尔弗雷德，只能撇过头去并催促他加快脚步，生怕赶不上敲响圣诞节的钟声。<br/>
伊万突然感觉到有人拉住了他的围巾，他停下来转过头看着阿尔弗雷德站着不动。<br/>
“是我走太快了跟不上吗？”<br/>
“不，只是突然觉得没必要再过去了。”<br/>
接着阿尔弗雷德像是下定决心了一般走向他，伊万还在想着“这是怎么了？”的时候，扯着他的衣领并踮起脚尖。<br/>
他们亲吻的时候，此时教堂的钟声正好响起。<br/>
伊万立刻反应了过来，摸着他的腰并加深了这个吻，两人的距离很近，伊万的呼吸声被放大了不少，若不是隔着衣服，甚至还能感受到对方的心跳声。<br/>
最后是阿尔弗雷德憋的不行才结束了这个吻。<br/>
“你接吻的时候不呼吸吗？”伊万放下他的时候不解的看着他，因为他没听到阿尔弗雷德的呼吸声。<br/>
“哈…”阿尔弗雷德还在喘着气“我都没有和其他人接吻过……这么长时间！都不知道要换气好吧！”<br/>
“得亏刚才你没这么干，不然我已经忍不住想在床上操你了。”<br/>
“所以你没否认刚才在厕所想着我手冲？”<br/>
“你要这样想我也没办法阻止你，阿尔弗。还有……你确定不是因为讨厌我才跟我接吻的吧？”<br/>
“开什么玩笑！我，我当然是喜欢你才这样啊！我又不是很随便的那种人！而且刚才就只有我一个人舒服的话也很过分…”他说后面这段话的时候特别小声，脸甚至还是红的，大概是还没从刚才接吻的劲头过去。<br/>
“那，我们交往怎么样？”<br/>
伊万下意识说出这番话，说出来了之后突然发现这话说出来似乎不负责任。要是这傻孩子答应了怎么办？依照自己的工作性质，他和阿尔弗雷德尽量少接触才能保护他。<br/>
“说交往也太早了，而且我们才刚认识而已！”阿尔弗雷德立刻给出了答案，“但是我并不讨厌和你在一起，我还是想再…再见到你，可以抱抱你吗？”<br/>
此时伊万愣了一下，对着阿尔弗雷德张开了双手。<br/>
“圣诞快乐，阿尔弗小朋友。”<br/>
“所以都说了我不是小孩！”阿尔弗雷德立刻反驳了一句“圣诞快乐。”<br/>
“那我来当小孩，等会儿你跟我回去陪着我拆礼物。”伊万笑着牵着他的手。<br/>
“你可不许反悔。”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*Alfred和Alexander的开头发音一致，中文看不出来所以用英文标注。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>